Episode:The Gospel According To Collier
A sighting of Jordan Collier, thought to be dead, leads to a manhunt. | image = Gospel.jpg | caption = | season = Three | number = 311 | airdate = 13 Aug 2006 | writer = Ira Steven Behr, Adam Levy, Craig Sweeny | director = Fred Toye | previous = | next = }} Synopsis Shawn greets members of the general public who have come to see him and Isabelle get married when a voice calls to him from the crowd: It's Jordan Collier. And he looks much different from when Shawn last saw him -- now with long hair and a full beard. Jordan asks Shawn in a bewildered manner: "Do you know who I am?" But Jordan quickly runs away before Shawn or Tom can catch him. NTAC is called to the scene. But an extensive search of the area doesn't turn up any sign of Jordan. Although it's his wedding day, Shawn insists on tagging along with Tom and Diana to look for Collier. Shawn goes to see Isabelle and tells her that he just wants to postpone the wedding until Jordan is found. Isabelle tries to argue, but Shawn explains that if she really wants to avoid all the bad things she was sent back to do, finding Jordan could be the key. Isabelle concedes and the wedding is postponed. Meanwhile, Tom goes to see his son, Kyle, in prison. He tells Kyle that Jordan Collier is alive. And if NTAC can find Jordan, it will prove that Kyle didn't kill anyone. Tom, Diana and Shawn soon discover an abandoned house where Collier has been living. They also find a journal. Back at NTAC, Marco analyzes the journal and says the writing matches Jordan's. But it's the content that's truly amazing. The journal talks about the future. It's says that there is only one city left, and that the rest of the earth is a wasteland. And there is a phrase repeated over and over again: "The war for the future will be fought in the past." Tom and Diana's investigation eventually leads them to an encampment of homeless people. It seems that they know Jordan Collier as "the preacher." One of the homeless, Will, explains that he didn't know "the preacher" was Jordan Collier, but whoever he is, the preacher or Jordan, the guy claims to have been to the future and has many followers. He then leads Tom, Diana, and Shawn to a nearby underpass where they find a graffiti mosaic of Collier. Back at NTAC, Marco shows Tom and Diana photos of similar mosaics from all over the country. Collier may not remember who he is, but he's returned with a purpose. Back in prison, Kyle has a visitor: it's Jordan Collier. NTAC is called to the scene. Tom and Diana interrogate Jordan. Jordan can't remember his identity but thought he looked a lot like this Jordan Collier person. He saw Kyle's picture in an article about the assassination and hoped he might have some answers. Jordan still isn't sure who he is, but tells Diana and Tom that he has been alive for hundreds maybe thousands of years and has seen the decline of humanity and the earth turn into a wasteland. Tom and Diana conclude that Jordan has been to the future but none of things he saw have happened yet. But for Tom, the most important thing is for Jordan to regain his memory so he can get his son, Kyle, out of prison. Tom goes to Nina Jarvis and says that Alana could use her ability to help Jordan get back his memory. But he can't bring her in because she is still a fugitive. They strike a deal. The charges against Alana will be dropped if she can recover Jordan's memory and make her ability available to NTAC on a permanent basis. Alana uses her ability and Jordan gets back his memory. Now fully aware of who he is, Jordan claims that he knows why the 4400 were sent back and what they have to do. Tom urges NTAC to release Jordan so he can get Kyle out of jail, but Jarvis explains that the government does not want to publicize Jordan Collier's return until they know more about where he's been. Desperate to get his son out of prison, Tom secretly gets pictures of Jordan at NTAC through Shawn to the press. The breaking news causes a large turn out of protestors who demand Jordan's release. NTAC eventually gives in. Jordan then helps Tom to get the charges against Kyle dropped and he is released from prison. Later, at the 4400 Center, Jordan confronts Isabelle. Isabelle confesses to Collier that she hopes he can help her avoid the bad things she was sent to do. But Jordan explains that Isabelle cannot fight what she is: the enemy of the 4400 and all that is good. He then tells her to leave the Center and never return. Enraged, Isabelle threatens to kill Jordan. He tells her she is welcome to try. Isabelle backs down and leaves the center. Meanwhile, April, Diana's sister, makes a surprise visit. She brings her new boyfriend, Ben, to meet Diana. But Maia soon reveals to her mother that Diana is the one who is supposed to marry Ben, not April. Diana is forced to reveal Maia's prediction to Ben and says that they have to stay away from each other for April's sake. But Maia's prediction makes Ben rethink his relationship with Diana's sister, and he breaks up with April. April immediately goes to Diana and asks if she knows why Ben dumped her, but Diana can't bring herself to reveal the truth. However, Diana soon discovers that she does have feelings for Ben and the two start a relationship behind April's back. Cast and Characters * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Samantha Ferris as Nina Jarvis * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Karina Lombard as Alana Mareva * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Jody Thompson as Devon Moore * Chilton Crane as Susan Farrell * Brennan Elliott as Ben Saunders * Natasha Gregson Wagner as April Skouris * Judith Maxie as Judge Van Kirk * Tom McBeath as Will * Jill Morrison as Liza Back to Season Three Category:Season Three Episodes